In recent years, handheld medical imaging transceivers, such as ultrasound and gamma ray transceivers, have been used extensively for various medical imaging situations. In certain situations, such as trans-rectal and trans-vaginal procedures, the imaging transceiver is coupled to a transceiver mount that is either floor or wall mounted or mounted to the bed or examination table. These transceiver mounts typically have some mechanism for stabilizing the transceiver from a point originating from the side of the patient or below the patient.
While these transceiver mounts have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, the use of patient level and below support mechanisms often result in wires and other apparatus being placed on or in the near proximity of the patient. Increased contact of a transceiver wire with the patient increases the likelihood that distant movements of the patient (e.g., moving a leg with a wire draped over it), may result in unwanted motion of the transceiver. Secondly, these mounts are typically too cumbersome to be used regularly in certain applications like wide area, non-invasive scanning procedures, such as general fetal examinations. When the transceiver mounts are not used, their benefits are not realized.
It should also be noted that it is well known in the medical field to employ overhead lamps on adjustable booms over a patient.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for supporting a medical imaging transceiver in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for stabilizing a medical imaging transceiver in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize an overhead support mechanism for a medical imaging transceiver.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a counter-balancing overhead medical imaging transceiver support.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a multi-directional jointed articulating overhead support arm for medical imaging transceivers.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a stabilizing mattress board.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a stabilizing bed clamp.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a rolling floor stand with locking wheels.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in supporting medical imaging transceivers.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for supporting medical imaging transceivers, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cwasted time-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the time consumed with temporarily storing and retrieving the stored transceiver has been greatly reduced. Similarly, the present invention is a xe2x80x9cfatigue-lessxe2x80x9d mount in the sense that the fatigue associated with holding a medical imaging transceiver can be reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including an overhead medical imaging transceiver support device which simultaneously provides support and an ability to maneuver and manipulate a transceiver without encroaching, with equipment and/or wires, into a zone, about the patient, defined at its upward extent by the lowest portion of the transceiver and at its lowest extent, a plane upon which the patient rests.